dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dabura
We need a picture of cookie dabura --Silver Sinspawn 05:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Probable reason for unkown power level? In the section where King Kai says Frieza is the most powerful being in the universe, he might have been accurate even knowing about Dabura. Perhaps Dabura became as strong as Cell (and thus surpassed Frieza) when he was posessed by Babidi? Becoming a Majin (like Vegeta) involves a great increase in power too. You have a good point (Sign your posts please), Maybe Dabura was weaker then Freiza before he became a Majin, but what If He wasn't? Its something that was Never confirmed.... 03:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Dabura is from the Demon world which is a different universe which king kai doesnt rule.But Dabura wasw probably around Android 17s power level before he got posessed. This article states that if Gohan was in his ssj2 form in his fight with dabura, than that would make dabura slightly stronger than Cell. This, however, is not true. Vegeta himself says Gohan ssj2 in the buu saga is "not even close" to being as strong as he was ssj2 in the cell saga. So even if Dabura was fighting ssj2 Gohan, which he clearly wasn't in the manga, he'd still likely be weaker than ssj2 gohan and super perfect Cell. The evidence for that is found in the difference between how gohan fares against fat buu and how majin vegeta fares against buu. Majin Vegeta is stronger than ssj2 teen gohan vs Cell, but he's still in the same league, which is implied twice in the manga. The Perfect Warrior 14:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC)The Perfect Warrior, March 8, 2011 :We actually go off of the English anime dub, since that's the most popularly viewed version for our readers. 16:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Son of a...? Hello. I'd like to say that in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dabura can sometimes be heard saying "Son of a" when taking damage, probably referring to the insult "Son of a bitch". Does anyone know what to do about it? Since this is an all-age Wiki, it might not be good to write it in the article that he says so in the game. So do you know something that can be done about it? - Mr. Pickpocket! 10:20, July 2, 2011 (UTC) - :I don't see any reason to mention it at all. All characters say something when they get hit, but it's not really significant. 03:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's like that in RB2 after a few Vegeta quotes Buu goes "You son of a ..." implying he was about to swear but it got cut off. I guess it's not really too significant but it's like did he say anything similar to that in the anime? 19:56, February 13, 2013 (UTC) role of dabura dabura's eyes look like snake's eyes. dabura himself is the role of nine headed hydra(see wiki journey to the west character list). he turns things to stone as medusa, proved that dabura relate to snake. babidi and bibidi are benbo er'ba and babo er'ben, which that two monsters and nine headed hydra are at the same chapter of story. post: jan 16 2012 by 10:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC)fat buu satan Good pick up. But I see no snake resemblance in Dabura. 10:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Dabura is not playable in Legendary Super Warriors, yet he keeps being listed as such. He only speaks a few lines in the game, but he is not a PLAYABLE character. Well, sorry to bother. I'm just trying to make sure the info is correct and it wasn't. Geez... Last villain in Other World Isn't the last caon villain to go to Other World? Should that be added to Trivia? The User Who Has Long Since Forgotten His Name (talk) 21:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Daiz 4 The Daiz 4 is a World Guide with sketches, how in the world would it have a random part where it states "Gohan was a SSJ2 when fighting Dabura"? Misattributing sources is worse than not sourcing at all. The reason Gohan is an SSJ2 is because he has the same hair as an SSJ2. 23:08, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure about the background of this argument, but Daizenshuu has some pictures noting Gohan's hair at different times as the best way to differentiate between his forms, and that template has serves as proof of Gohan as SS2 against Dabura in the past. The power levels also make it pretty impossible for Gohan to have merely been SS and not have immediately lost, but the hair is the more concrete indicator. 00:25, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah he's defintely SSJ2 now that I think about it. Hang on is it just me or do you never see Gohan as a SSJ past Great Saiyaman Saga? BTW Jean keeps on saying he's SSJ which looks pretty unaccurate cause of his hair and the Daizenshuu files. I undid his edit.User:Destroy Us All|What are you so afraid of Cell? 14:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Gohan wasn't agry enough the become Super Saiyan 2 during the battle, which is why Vegeta wanted to make an interference. Also, the Daizenshuu books clearly says Gohan's last SS2 usage was when showing the form to Kibito. No reason to speculate based on the hair (especially with Gohan's hair which doesn't change that much between the two forms), when guide books clearly say in which form he was. 14:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :I checked again, the Daizenshuu contradict themselves: one part says Gohan's last SS2 usage was against Kibito, but Dabura's short bio says he fought on pare with SS2 Gohan (check this also: http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=23991&start=60). 14:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It was stated that Goku wasn't enough to defeat Dabura as a Super Saiyan. Therefore Gohan must be a SSJ2. And you only need anger the first time every other time you don't need anger.--User:Destroy Us All|What are you so afraid of Cell? 15:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :"Therefore Gohan must be a SSJ2" You're speculating here. Also, let me remind you that Gohan didn't defeat Dabura. 15:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) If the same guidebook contradicts itself, we should go with highest page number! Lol jk. 00:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok then you think he's SSJ Jean? Well there's this picture which says that Gohan was a SSJ2 from the manga in which Vegeta said it. Here's the link to click on it.http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=1zgjyd&s=5. --User:Destroy Us All|What are you so afraid of Cell? 12:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Dabura in heaven is Dabura in heaven because hes a demon king and king yemma thought he would enjoy hell because he was comfortable in the demon realm? (Spice boys (talk) 23:21, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. 01:17, May 19, 2015 (UTC) thanks (Spice boys (talk) 10:42, May 19, 2015 (UTC) is Lucifer a Demon king of the Demon realm or just a Demon king (Spice boys (talk) 23:38, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Was Dabura going to Heaven actually a filler in the anime? Diamonddeath (talk) 06:03, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Wait, does that mean King Piccolo, Tambourine, Drum and Cymbal went to heaven becuase they were demons?!BH Ouji (talk) 05:23, September 13, 2016 (UTC) They weren't demons they were Namekians so no. something doesn't make sense ok Dabura went to heaven because hes a Demon? that doesn't make sense since they are demons in hell like wing, the Japanese dub said Dabura sent to heaven because hell like the Demon realm (Spice boys (talk) 19:05, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :King Yemma says he sent him to Heaven because Hell is similar to the Demon Realm, so Dabura would enjoy himself there. 19:12, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ok i thought so thanks just that his page said being Demon that's why i asked (Spice boys (talk) 19:22, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Image Why again is Dabra's image from Dragon Ball Heroes? Meshack (talk) 06:28, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Image How is Xeno Dabura Dabura's base form? It's not even in the series. Dabura in DBZ is his base form but he's just under Babidi's control Meshack (talk) 05:55, March 8, 2016 (UTC) *Xeno Dabura = Base Dabura (during Xeno storyline). DBZ Dabura = Majin Dabura.--Neffyarious (talk) 06:02, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :There's a reason why he's called Xeno Dabura and not Dabura. He is called Dabura. Being a Majin doesn't do anything to their base necessarily Meshack (talk) 06:04, March 8, 2016 (UTC) It's more solid image then his "Majin" form, because becoming a majin increases one's power. As Spopovich was abnormally strong for a human. Xeno Dabura shows him in his base form. Xeno isn't a new form, it's merely a designation to separate characters in Dragon Ball Heroes, due to different intenses like Vegeta, and GT Vegeta. So the Xeno Dabura is the better representation of his base form.-- User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson :Being a Majin doesn't necessarily change them. They just get more power. Plus, Xeno Dabura is not even in the series. We should prefer series over video games Meshack (talk) 21:03, March 8, 2016 (UTC) The "Majin" state is treated as a separate form on this wiki, and we're meant to have pictures of base forms as the main images.--Neffyarious (talk) 10:58, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, Xeno Dabura does not have the M on his head but it's not an image from the series. Danura appears in the series as Majin Dabura. So we need to use that image. I think you also forgot that we use go by mostly the anime and not video games ::I agree with Meshack. Xeno Dabura is video-game only and I think we should use anime pictures when they're available. That's also not his typical outfit (with the red undershirt and belt), so it could potentially confuse people who have no idea what Xeno Dabura is. We should either use a normal picture of Majin Dabura, or we could use a picture of Dabura when he's in heaven, when he's no longer a majin. -- 21:19, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :I don't suggest using an image when he's in Heaven. He's seen in the series as "Majin" Dabura so really the image that was previously there is not a problem Meshack (talk) 02:27, March 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I like the heaven idea, or a flashback to his time as King of the Demons if one exists. Majin is not the base form. It's not necessarily a transformation, but there is a big M stamped on his face that isn't there in his base form. 03:57, March 13, 2016 (UTC) "Majin" Dabura is the closest you'll get to his base form so... Meshack (talk) 20:12, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :No Meshack, you're wrong. Majin is not his base form. I don't know how or why you could think so when we have named times we see him in his actual base form. 03:54, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I don't know why you guys refuse to just use an image with Dabura as a Majin even though that's not his base form. I don't care anymore. Go ahead and do whatever but I don't wanna see Xeno Dabra as the image. 04:02, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Why is no one replying? If there are no others responding, I will change the image to one i choose Meshack (talk) 17:03, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll reply. I disagree with Xeno Dabura being used because his attire is different from the anime (which is way more popular than the game), but I also disagree with his Majin form being used because that's not his base form. I like 10X's suggestion about the flashback if there is one, or maybe a picture of him in heaven. I'm not sure if it's allowed, but we could also edit off the M on his forehead with photoshop or something. -- 17:21, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :i just don't understand why you guys are rejecting an image of Dabra as a Majin. Dabra is most notable as a Majin and don't say popularity/most notable doesn't run the wiki because that's a damn lie. The characters pages' names are pleasing to the anime fans because more people watch the anime. Also, why is "base form" preferable? Meshack (talk) 20:15, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I understand where you're coming from, it's just that all other character infobox pictures are from the character's base form. Broly is most notable as an LSSJ, but his picture is in base form as well. I would rather have Majin Dabura used instead of Xeno Dabura, but if we could find a base form picture of Dabura, that would be much more preferable. -- 00:45, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :::There isn't one. If you search Dabura base form, nothing but Majin Dabura pops up. There is no other form of Dabura in the series. Dabura in heaven is a spirit and not his base form Meshack (talk) 05:51, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Only one person agrees with you. And majin isn't a base form. Dont change unless we gave a consenus. -- (User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson) :First I want to comment that Meshack no one replied earlier because you said you didn't care anymore. That isn't an invitation for you to do whatever you want, it's everyone i interpreting your statement as lack of need for more discussion. Anyway, are their any appearance differences between base Dabura and Dabura in Xeno other than a new belt? I would rather have a symbol on his belt than across his face if those are the options. 15:50, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Aside from the different belt, he has a shirt too, but that's all the differences between base Z Dabura and Xeno Dabura.--Neffyarious (talk) 16:15, March 19, 2016 (UTC) I still disagree with using Xeno Dabura. While it's true that Xeno Dabura is in base form, the attire is completely different and it'll leave any fan who doesn't know who he is confused. It's like using a picture of Xeno Trunks for Future Trunks. Yes, it's technically correct, but that doesn't stop it from being confusing. I've also never seen any other character that's in the anime/manga have an infobox picture from a video game (not to mention a Japan only game on an English wiki). I would much rather have Majin Dabura than Xeno Dabura, at least readers will know who that is. I'm not sure what the consensus is on editing the image to remove the M, but I personally believe that's our best option if we want to have a base form Dabura that people will recognize. Also, does this mean we have to change Spopovich's picture too, since there's a base form image of him availible? I hope not, because his base form vs his majin form look completely different and it would confuse readers even more. -- 16:37, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :that'll make it more difficult and stupid if we have to change spopovich's image, chidori Meshack (talk) 18:47, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Well if heaven and Xeno have different clothes that are simply too confusing, I'd be okay with making the "base form" exception for Dabura and using Majin. Exceptions aren't great, but they are occasionally the best option. 05:08, March 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I think the picture needs to be changed back to his first appearance in dbz, don't even understand why a picture of xeno dabura is being used in the first place Nikon23 09:49, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Read this thread to understand. I'm okay either way. 22:22, March 31, 2016 (UTC) So the majority says, Majin Dabra? Meshack (talk) 01:33, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :We use consensus, not voting. Everyone seems to agree though, Majin would work. I suppose we do have exceptions (like Bio-Broly), so the Majin Dabura pic is fine.--Neffyarious (talk) 05:04, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Dabra kun a former villain?! So he is listed as "Former villains", despite that "Good" Dabra was filler (and as a Vegetafanboy and demon race fanboy this makes me mad), the REAL Dabra is probably begging for hell nowBH Ouji (talk) 05:21, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :This Wiki provides info on all officially published licensed content. We have more info than just the manga, which is far from the only "real" DB material. Consider that the Super movies were written by Toriyama, while the Super manga is not. Most readers are familiar with the anime, so we can't be biased. 23:50, September 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Wait, so shouldn't Cell be listed as "former villains" too? He changed just like Piccolo junior according to the DBZ2 arcade game http://www.vgmuseum.com/end/arcade/d/dbz2.htm[[User:BH Ouji|BH Ouji]] (talk) 05:44, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :Super movies? By Super movies, I'm assuming you mean the last two DBZ movies. Unless some Super movies were announced and that flew completely past my head? TyphlosionX (talk) 00:21, September 15, 2016 (UTC) I mean the Super movies with Z in their titles. Unfortunately Super didn't exist yet when the movies were made, so the titles don't match the content. They cover what are obviously now the Super plotlines. Are you just popping in and disagreeing with semantics or do you have something relevant to Dabura's categorization to say? , Just popping in. I saw something being discussed on the talk page, read this, and then corrected you on calling the Z movies "Super" movies. That is all. But if you're really curious what I think: Yes, I think we should consider him a former villain, even if it was filler. TyphlosionX (talk) 13:00, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :I disagree that it is a "correction" but thanks the input on Dabura. 04:18, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Would Dabura be stuck in a cocoon if he went to hell? if so how can he enjoy hell? Please sign your posts. Also, this is more suited to be a blog or forum topic; not really related to improving Dabura's article. But to answer your question: Perhaps he enjoyed being "tortured." It brings a whole new layer as to why he would be sent to Heaven. TyphlosionX (talk) 23:48, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ok thanks for your answer, sorry i forgot to sign in (Spice boys (talk) 23:51, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :There's no real answer to that, the whole "cocoon hell" thing hadn't really been a thing back when DBZ was originally airing. The first time it's been shown is the RoF movie. -- 01:49, November 13, 2016 (UTC) no i guess there isn't answer for that, this is one of the reasons why i hate the new hell, the other reason is that each planet has there own hell (Spice boys (talk) 19:02, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Why does the Wiki treat Dabura and Satan/Lucifer from Sand Land as the same character? There's nothing that I see that say that they're the same, but all aspects of the wiki act as if they are. The S (talk) 06:01, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :They are different characters and the Wiki treats them as such: Lucifer. 02:14, November 7, 2017 (UTC) But that Lucifer is mentioned in this very article as Dabura's incarnation in "other media". They just look the same (excluding the horns), like we hadn't seen such cases with individuals of other races (including Humans) in the Dragon Ball universe/franchise.--Israelite Wolfman (talk) 13:03, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Dabura listed as a father? Who are his children then? (Hadrimon (talk) 19:54, February 26, 2018 (UTC))